1. Field
The disclosure relates to an optical film for reducing a color shift and an organic light-emitting display device including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device (“OLED”) typically includes an anode, an organic light-emitting layer, and a cathode. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes are injected from the anode into the organic light-emitting layer and electrons are injected from the cathode into the organic light-emitting layer. When the holes are injected from the anode into the organic light-emitting layer and the electrons are injected from the cathode into the organic light-emitting layer, the holes and the electrons injected into the organic light-emitting layer recombine in the organic light-emitting layer to generate excitons, and light is emitted when the excitons change from an excited state to a ground state.
In the OLED, a light-emitting material includes an organic material, such that the OLED may degrade and thus have a short lifespan. Accordingly, many technologies have been developed to prevent the degradation.
One of the technologies is a technology using a microcavity structure which involves resonating light of a specific wavelength to increase intensity of the light and emitting the light with the increased intensity. That is, the microcavity structure is a structure in which distances between an anode and a cathode are designed to representative wavelengths of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) light, and thus only a corresponding light is resonated and emitted to the outside and the intensity of lights of other wavelengths is relatively weakened. As a result, the intensity of the light beam emitted to the outside is increased and sharpened, thereby increasing luminance and color purity. Such an increase in the luminance leads to low current consumption and a long lifespan.